Totalnie Porażkowa Podróż
Pierwszy Odcinek Specjalny - Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskej Legendy Po zakończeniu Zemsty Wawanakwy 13 bezpiecznych już obozowiczów na statku przygląda się zszokowana łącznie z Chrisem i Chefem jak wyspa znika pod warstwom radioaktywnej mazi. Nie mieli pojęcia co się dzieje, czy może jest to cześć planu Chrisa na kolejna serie czy może wyspa po prostu nie wytrzymała. Pierwsza z szoku ocknęła się Jo. Jo: Hah, McLean! Wygląda na to, że to początek końca z twoim żałosnym show! Chris: Ale.. Ale.. To nie może być prawda.. Moja wyspa! Moje wspaniale plany na następny sezon.. Właśnie runęły! Niech ktoś mnie uszczypnie! (Zrobił to Chef) Aua! Przecież nie mówiłem tego na serio. Te słowa utwierdziły wszystkich w przekonaniu, że te wydarzenia nie są zwykłą przykrywom. To dzieje się naprawdę. Dotarło to do nich dopiero po chwili. Mike: W takim razie to musi oznaczać, że.. Brick: To nareszcie koniec.. Zoey: Całej tej szopki.. Ann Maria: I wracamy do domu?! Chris: Tak. Zadowoleni? Jutro wieczorem dopływamy do portu w Kanadzie. To już jest koniec! Nie ma wyspy nie ma show. Sam: Huurraa! Konsolo, nadpływam! Cameron: Chris! Czekaj.. M-Mógłbyś powiadomić o tym moich rodziców? Na pewno się teraz o mnie bojom, w końcu nie wiedzą że tu jestem. Chris: A mam to gdzieś. Róbcie co chcecie, ja udaje się do mojego pokoju kapitańskiego. Nawet nie ważcie się mi przeszkadzać! Chef: Bez paniki Chris. Nie martw się, za nim wskoczyliśmy na statek zabrałem trochę gelu. Chris: Naprawdę? Jesteś wielki! Obiecuje, ze postaram się o podwyżkę dla ciebie. (ugryzł się w język) Chef: Już ja to widzę.. Oboje zniknęli. Chris udał się do swojego pokoju, a Chef do swojego. Staci: Wiecie co? Moja pra-pra-pra-pra ciocia wiedziałaby co należy zrobić w takiej sytuacji. W końcu dostała order od samego prezydenta USA za.. za.. Nawet nie pamiętam za co, bo tak dużo ich było! Hihi Ann Maria: Interesujące.. Mam lepszy pomysł. IMPREZA! Scott: Świetnie! Kto ostatni przy barze ten.. Podtrzymuje ściany! Wszyscy szybko znaleźli się w barze. Jako iż był to prywatny statek Chrisa, był on dobrze wyposażony. Mike zajął się muzykom, a towarzyszyła mu Ann Maria, która robiła wszystko by wzbudzić jego zainteresowanie. Scott'owi udało się nafaszerować ziołami Lightning'a, a Dakota uciekała przed Jo. Cameron umówił Staci i Sama na randkę w ciemno, co skończyło się całowaniem w łazience. W pewnym momencie Cameron został porwany przez Zoey na środek parkietu, by zatańczyć. Zoey: Czemu masz taka minę, Cam? Nie umiesz tańczyć? Cameron: T-tak jakby.. To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł. Zoey: Nie przejmuj się, to jest łatwiejsze niż się wydaje. Śledź moje ruchy.. Cameron: Masz racje.. A-ale wydaje mi się, że Mike'owi nie bardzo podoba się że razem tańczymy.. Zoey: Oj tam. Niech chociaż raz będzie to on będzie zazdrosny o mnie. W końcu jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, prawda? Cameron: J-jasne. Scott: Hej, a gdzie nasza urocza zwyciężczyni? Lightning: No przecież tutaj stoi. (Pokazuje palcem na Dakote). Dakota: WTF? ' Brick: Ja jej poszukam. Tymczasem Dawn samotnie siedziała jeszcze na podkładzie przy barierce wpatrując się w morze. Nie wykazywała większego zainteresowania świętowaniem zwycięstwa. Smutnym głosem rozmawiała z delfinami. Brick: Tu jesteś... Dawn: ...? Ahh, to ty.. Możesz zostawić mnie w spokoju? Brick: Jak tylko wytłumaczysz mi co się stało, że przesiadujesz tutaj sama.. Dawn: Na świętą wiewiórkę! Otwórz oczy! Zobacz co się stało z wyspom.. Ze zwierzętami na niej! Brick: Nie zamartwiaj się tym. Kiedy odpływaliśmy widziałem jak.. jak.. Wszystkie uciekły na słoniach! (przygryzł wargę) Dawn: Ale tam nie było słoni. Nie próbuj mnie okłamywać, wiesz że sama wiem lepiej co myślisz i czujesz. Brick: Racja. Ale.. Przecież to nie twoja wina, nie mogłaś nic zrobić! A jeśli mogłaś, to zrobiłaś co mogłaś. Dawn: Nie Brick. To wszystko sprawka Chrisa. I Chefa. Czuje to, tak samo mi podpowiadają meduzy z wody. Brick: Meduzy..? Dawn: Możesz mnie uznać za wariatkę, ale tak. Wiedzą rzeczy o których ludzkość nie ma pojęcia. Brick: Nigdy bym nie pomyślał że jesteś wariatkom.. Wracajmy do środka, zimno jest. (otulił ją swoim swetrem) Dawn: Dzieki Brick. Jedno mogę ci obiecać. Zemszczę się jeszcze na nich ,nie mogę tak tego zostawić! Dwa tygodnie później Niestety, statek nie dotarł na czas do Kanady. W ogóle nie dotarł do Kanady. Już od pierwszego feralnego dnia katastrofy krąży na wodach wokół miejsca dawnej wyspy. Wszyscy są wycieńczeni i wkurzeni, lecz Chris od tygodnia się nie pokazał. Chociaż nikt się tym zbytnio nie przejął. Szczególnie Jo i Lightning, którzy nie marnowali czasu i ostro trenowali razem z Brickiem. Starał się rowniez Cameron, ale nie miał odwagi ani siły podnieść kola ratunkowego. Dakota i Ann Maria opalały się po dwoch rożnych stronach statku, a Sama w pewnym momencie dotknęła prawdziwa katastrofa.. Sam: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! Dakota: Czego tak wrzeszczysz? I odsuń się, bo zasłaniasz mi słonce! Sam: Sorki, hehe.. No ale właśnie siadła mi moja ostatnia bateria do konsoli!! (płacze w głos) Dakota: Ja baterii nie mam.. Zaraz, do tego one służą? Sam: Noo... Yyyy.. ' Staci: Biedny Sam, nie panikuj. Mam coś dla ciebie (wyjmuje baterie z kieszeni). Sam (rzuca się na Staci): M-mogę? Staci:Proszę, to przecież wynalazek mojej pra-pra-pra-pra-pra babci. Brick: Nie widział ktoś moich baterii? Staci: Nikt a nikt. ' ' Dawn (medytuje w pozycji kwiatu lotosu z zamkniętymi oczami): Nie martw się Staci, to przecież nie twoja wina ze w przeszłości nikt cie nie słuchał. Staci (zatyka uszy): Bla, bla, bla! Nie wiem o czym mówisz. Dawn (otwiera szeroko oczy): Pan Gburowaty.. Czuje jego aurę. Zbliża się! W tym momencie nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się.. Wszyscy: Chris! Chris: Dzień doberek, niespodzianka! Dakota: Nareszcie. Mam nadzieje, że oznacza to ze wracamy do domu, umówiona jestem z masażystą. Jo: Nie wierze że to mowie, ale ją popieram. Ann Maria: Dokładnie, uciekło mi kilka lekcji śpiewu! Cała dwunastka nastolatków poczęła radośnie komentować zaistniałą sytuację, przez co zrobił się jeden wielki szmer, jeden jedyny B siedział cicho z tajemniczym wyrazem twarzy. Chris przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z kieszeni klakson, po czym trąbnął nim prosto w megafon. Wystraszeni śmiałkowie natychmiast ucichli zatykając z przerażeniem uszy. Chris: Tak lepiej. Nie myślcie, że straciłem ten czas na kąpiele w jacuzzi.. Dobra, to tez. Ale dostaliśmy ofertę na nowy sezon Totalnej Porażki! Chętni? Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę, powstrzymawszy się od wybuchu śmiechu. Zoey: Żartujesz prawda? Wyspa przecież zniknela już ze wszystkich map! Chris: Teoretycznie nawet się na nich nie znajdowała. Tym razem producenci oferują nam coś innego, znacznie ciekawszego. Ann Maria: Chwila, chwila.. Nie licz ze damy się na to nabrać. Chris: Kto chce może wracać do domu... Ale oznaczać to będzie, że szansa na walkę o kolejny milion przejdzie mu obok nosa. Pamiętajcie rowniez, ze znajdujemy się kilkanaście mil od Kanady, a ja was podwozić na pewno nie będę. Dakota: Jesteś podły! Chris: Powiedzmy, ze uznam to za komplement. Rozumiem więc, ze wszyscy są chętni, i nie ma osób które chcą wracać do domu? Dawn podnosi rękę. Chris: Nie martw się Dawn. Ty z tego jesteś zwolniona, mamy do zaoferowania tobir coś innego, ale o tym pogadamy później. Dawn: Nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, morderco! Matka natura tobie nie odpuści! Chris (zirytowany): Radze ci współpracować, nie ma innej możliwości. Dawn: W sumie.. Czemu nie. ' Chris ponownie odwraca się do zawodników z jetpackiem na plecach. Podobny miała teraz Dawn oraz Chef. Chris: Jednak nie wszyscy z was dostąpią tego zaszczytu do walki o kolejny milion. Potrzebujemy tylko najlepszych! Zbliżamy się właśnie do malutkiej wysepki na której znajduje się tylko prawie że opuszczona wioska. Waszym zadaniem będzie dopłynięcie do niej w pontonach. Wydaje się łatwe, ale będziecie musieli działać w parach. Zostaniecie przykuci ze sobą łańcuchami. Po przypłynięciu na wyspie dostaniecie ode mnie klucz do skrzyni którą znajdziecie gdzieś w wiosce. W niej czeka was informacja, czy dostaliście się do programu - czy nie. A to uda się osiągnąć tylko najlepszym dwójkom! Kiedy Chris tłumaczył zadanie uczestnicy już podzielili się w pary. To jednak nie zadowoliło Chrisa, który przecząco pokiwał palcem. Chris: Nie, nie, nie! Żeby było ciekawiej, będziecie musieli sobie wylosować partnera, inaczej przeciwko byłoby zbyt lekko, co nie? Niezadowoleni zawodnicy ustawili się w kolejce do losowania. Powstały następujące dwójki: Zoey-Brick, Mike-B, Staci-Sam, Dakota-Ann Maria, Jo-Scott oraz Lightning-Cameron. Chris: Nie tracąc czasu.. Gotowi? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: Pamiętajcie ze nie będzie tak łatwo jak to sobie wyobrażacie! Do pontonów.. Start! Po tych słowach Chris, Dawn i Chef unieśli się na jetpack'ach. Chef kliknął przycisk na pilocie przez co statek wyleciał w powietrze. Wyścig się rozpoczął Wyścig na wies Scott & Jo miejsce1: Ta dwójka wysunęła się znacznie na prowadzenie, ale tylko i wyłącznie dzięki Jo, która wiosłowała jak szalona podczas kiedy Scott leżał sobie wygodnie w pontonie i strugał figurkę z drewna. Scott: Szybciej, szybciej.. Jo (rzuciła w Scotta wiosłem): Zamknij się i rusz się wreszcie do pomocy! Chyba nie robisz sobie nadziei, że to ja sama będę przez cały czas wiosłować! Scott (zwinnie robi unik):Wyluzuj. Reszta została daleko w tyle, po co mam się wtrącać skoro tak dobrze sobie radzisz i zgrabnie do tego machasz tyłeczkiem, hmm? Jo: Nie dam ci tej satysfakcji! Nie zniosę dłużej widoku twojego lenistwa. Bierz wiosło w dziób i do roboty! Scott: Hej, hej! To, że ze sobą zerwaliśmy nie oznacza że teraz musisz się na mnie wyżywać. Słuchaj, zrobimy tak.. Ty zajmiesz się wiosłowaniem, a ja później pomogę ci zajść daleko w programie, okej? Jo: Twoje propozycje są tak samo żałosne jak Chris! I tak zawzięcie się kłócili, że nawet nie spostrzegli się że płynom na jedną z pułapek Chrisa - minę. Ponton wpadł prosto na nią, przez co para wyleciała daleko w powietrze. Dakota & Ann Maria m.2 Nieoczekiwanie kawałek za Scott'em i Jo plasowała się na drugim miejscu para największych div z poprzedniego sezonu. Ann Maria: Czy to nie dziwne że tak szybko płyniemy, skoro żadna z nas nie chce wiosłować? Dakota: Wiosłowanie nie jest naszym prawdziwym zmartwieniem. Spójrz! Ten kolor pontonu nie komponuje się odpowiednio z kolorem mojej bluzki! Ann Maria (lakieruje włosy): Ja na szczęście mam swój lakier! Dakota: Daruj sobie.. A co do pływania. Przed samym startem wybłagałam Chrisa szczenięcymi oczętami o ponton z silnikiem. ' Ann Maria: To czadowo! Nikt nam teraz nie zagraża, mogą całować nasz brzuch! To.. znaczy... plecy! Dakota: Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to zdanie nie miało żadnego sensu? (przelatuje nad nimi Scott i Jo) Teraz to jesteśmy na prowadzeniu! Ann Maria: Kolejny milionie, ponownie nadcho... Ann Maria nie zdążyła dokonczyc gdyż zalała ich fala po wybuchu miny, na którą nadziali się Scott i Jo. Ich ponton się wywrócił. Lightning & Cameron m.3 Szlo im calkiem dobrze, lecz ich współpraca przy wiosłowaniu nie układała się najlepiej. Nawet jeśli Lightning był silny i szybki niczym Jo, to trzymał tylko jedno wiosło. Drugim Cameronowi udało się wykonać zaledwie dwa ruchy. Cameron (dysząc): Uff.. Zróbmy.. Przerwę... Nie... Mogę... Za... Ciężkie..! Lightning: Nie płacz dziewczynko! Na szczęście jest przy tobie Lightning! Daj to wiosło, a wujek Lightning zaprezentuje ci prawdziwą sile! Cameron: Dzieki... A tak nawiasem, jestem chłopakiem. Wiesz.. Moglibyśmy razem wiele osiągnąć współpracując. Ty posiadasz sile fizyczna, a ja dysponuje silom psychiczną. Lightning (drapie się po głowie): He? Lightning nie rozumie.. Proponujesz sojusz?! Cameron (nagle jego wyraz twarzy staje się przerażony): O-o-odwróć się! F-f-f-faaaalaaa! Nie zdążyli zareagować skończyli identycznie jak Dakota i Ann Maria. Silent B & Mike m.4 Milcząc nie za szybko płynęli na przód. Mike wiosłował, natomiast B uważnie oglądał się we wszystkie strony, wyczekując niebezpieczeństw na drodze. Cisze w kocu przerwał Mike. Mike: No to.. Jak leci? B: (Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wzruszył ramionami) Mike: Hehe.. A to ciekawe. Słyszałeś może o tym kawale o tych ruchomych pierogach ze sklepu? B: (Ponownie nic nie odpowiedział tylko uciszył go ręką i pokazał palcem przed siebie. Do nich również docierała fala która spowodowała upadek reszty) B wówczas zachował zimnom krew i zaczął odpowiednio balansować pontonem w celu utrzymania równowagi. Robil to na tyle skutecznie, że utrzymali się i zdolni byli spokojnie płynąć dalej. Mike jednak zupełnie sobie nie radził i został uratowany w ostatniej chwili przez partnera przed upadkiem z pontonu. Brick & Zoey m.5 Pomimo ogromnego wysiłku i wielkich starań zostawali z każdą chwila co raz bardziej w tyle za reszta. Zoey: No dalej Brick! Co się stało, śniadania nie jadłeś czy martwisz się o Dawn? Brick: Robie co mogę, zdaje mi się że to ty się lekko obijasz, żołnierzu Zoey! Zoey (ogląda ponton): Teraz już wiadomo dlaczego zostaliśmy tak daleko za innymi.. Mamy dziurę na pokładzie! Brick: Nie poddawaj się żołnierzu. Zwycięstwo na nas czeka! Zoey: Nie wszystko stracone.. Popatrz na reszte. Mówiąc to miała na myśli wydarzenia które działy się przed nimi, gdzie to nie groźna już fala zmiotła wszystkich po kolei, dzięki czemu zyskali kilka miejsc. Sam & Staci m.6 Na szarym końcu znajdowała się otyła para, która w ogóle nie oddaliła się od miejsca startu. Sam: Jeszcze raz dzięki za baterie Staci. Teraz mogę nareszcie spokojnie pykać w snake. Staci: Hihi, fajnie. Wiesz.. Zgłodniałam. Sam: Przecież przed chwila był obiad.. Ale ja w sumie też. Moze popłyniemy na ta wieś zobaczyć jakie rarytasy oferują? Staci: Nie mam innego wyjścia jak odpowiedzieć na to mądre pytanie tak samo jakby to zrobiła moja pra-pra-pra niemiecka ciotka ; Jaaaaaa! Sam: Wystarczałoby zwykle słowo: Zgoda. Sam wziął wiosła i bardzo powoli zmierzali ku wiosce. Silent B & Mike m.1 Ogromne problemu rywali pozwoliły im wyjść na prowadzenie. Mike: Wymiatamy! B: (podniósł kciuk do góry) Nagle za nimi pojawiły się trzy ogromne rekiny Mike: Moze jednak nie do końca.. U-u-uwaga, rekiny! W końcu na ich nieszczęście jeden z rekinów chcial już odgryźć polowe pontonu, kiedy to został powstrzymany przez Silenta B, który zadał rekinowi cios z wiosła. Tak więc zamiast skupić się na wyścigu musieli walczyć z rybami. Brick & Zoey m.2 Korzystając z kłopotów Dakoty z Ann Marie oraz Lightninga i Camerona wskoczyli na drugie miejsce. Radzili sobie całkiem nie źle, jak na fakt że płynęli z przedziurawionym pontonem. Zoey: Przed nami jest teraz tylko Mike! Resztę zostawiliśmy za nami. Brick: To wszystko dzięki temu, że jakoś udało nam się zgrać. Moglibyśmy nawet prowadzić, gdyby nie usterki techniczne. Płynąc naprzód dostrzegli problemy liderującej drużyny z rekinami. Droga przed nimi była wolna, a wyspa była coraz bliżej. Zoey: Zatrzymajmy sie! Nie możemy ich tak zostawić! Brick: Ale.. Zoey bez wahania wskoczyła do wody. Pociągnęła za sobą Bricka, ponieważ byli ze skuci kajdankami. Zdeterminowanej dziewczynie w końcu udało się uwolnić od rekinów Mike i B, ale w miedzy czasie ich dziurawy ponton zatonął. Lightning & Cameron m.3 Bardzo szybko pozbierali się po upadku do wody. Kłopotem jednak było znikniecie pontonu, który porwała ze sobą fala. Ostatecznie Cameronem wskoczył na plecy Lightninga, co nie było dla niego większym problemem. Płyneli na przód. Cameron: Dalej Lightning, wyspa już blisko, tak samo nasi rywale! Lightning: (przyspieszył jeszcze podczas omijania wszystkich przeszkód): O tak! Sha-Lightning! Cameron (macha do Zoey,Bricka,Mike i B których właśnie wyprzedzili): Została nam jeszcze do pokonania... ta.. wielka.. plama.. OLEJU! Lightning: WooHoo! Lightningowi olej nie straszny! Cameron: Nie! Zaczekaj, jestem uczulony na olej! Lightning olał alergie Camerona i wpłynął w ostatnią przeszkode która dzieliła ich od wioski. Dakota & Ann Maria m.4 Divom długo zajęło pozbieranie się po upadku. Obie siedziały na jakiś kamieniach mokre w panice. Dakota: Moje paznokcie! Jak ja nie nawidze tego show! Ann Maria: Nie mogę odnaleźć lakieru! Nie filmujcie moich włosów! Ann Marie na głowie tworzy się szopa, przypominająca włosy w stylu afro. Dakota: Beznadzieja.. Dobrze, że mam przy sobie moje okulary. Ptak porywa jej okulary Ann Maria: To do niczego. Obrażone nadal siedziały na swoich kamieniach. Tutaj bynajmniej były bezpieczne od wody, a tak im się bynajmniej wydawało. Krab ugryzł Ann Marie a mewa zrobiła sobie gniazdo z włosów Dakoty. Scott & Jo oraz Sam & Staci m.5 i 6 Scott i Jo lecieli w powietrzu. Jo: Widzisz idioto? To wszystko to TWOJA wina! Scott: Moja?! Gdybyś sobie odpuściła na pewno nic podobnego by się nie stało. Jo: Ugh.. Zamknij się już. Wylądowali prosto na ponton Staci i Sama, na którym i tak już było ciasno. Staci: Hejka. Witamy na pokładzie statku mojego świętej pamięci kuzyna Ernesta, wynalazce statku. Jo: Siedź cicho! Jesteśmy ostatni, a to wszystko wina tego czuba (wskazała palcem na Scotta). Dawaj wiosła Sam! Nie pozwolę na przegraną! Sam: Hehe, spoko. I tak się zmęczyłem. I tak dzięki Jo sprawnie ruszyli na przód, odrabiając do reszty jak najwięcej jak tylko się dało. Wioska Większość ekip znacznie zbliżało się do miejsca gdzie miał się odbyć kolejny sezon, wioski. Byla to nie wielka, typowa wieś zbudowana głownie z dostępnych tutaj materiałów, bambusów. Widoczne było wszechobecne pole, las, plaza, kilka stodół, nie wielka stołówka oraz ogrodzony płotem pod napięciem luksusowy domek dla ekipy. Wszędzie znajdowały się przeróżne zwierzęta, konie, krowy, kozy, kury.. Pierwszą parom która zameldowała się na brzegu byli Lightning i opuchnięty Cameron. Chris: Gratuluje wam, jesteście pierwsi (podaje im klucze), możecie zabierać się za poszukiwania waszych skrzyni. Widze że wasza droga nie była taka prosta (spogląda na Camerona) Cameron: Hmpfffff, hmpfffff! Lightning: Na przód dziewczynko, Lightning musi wygrać! Oboje wbiegli do lasu. W międzyczasie pojawiła się na plaży czwórka poobijana po bojach z rekinami: Brick & Zoey oraz Silent B & Mike. Chris (rozdaje wszystkim klucze) Gratulacje, jesteście tutaj trzecią i czwartą parom. Bierzcie się za poszukiwania, zostało wam mało czasu! Rozproszyli się. Silent B i Mike weszli do stodół, a Brick i Zoey szukali na plaży. Jako kolejna na wyspę przybyli Scott i Jo a nieco później Sam i Staci, którzy zostali wyrzuceni przez poprzedników w plamie olejowej. Jo: Szybko, dawaj klucze! Inni już pewnie dawno wygrali! Chris: Jak sobie życzysz (wręcza im klucze) Powodzenia! Albo i nie... Rozstrzygniecie Jako pierwszym skrzynie udało się odnaleźć nieoczekiwanie Samowi oraz Staci, która potknęła się o skrzynie na pierwszym kroku wchodząc do stolowki. Problemów nie mieli też Brick i Zoey którzy wykopali swoją z piasku. Silent B i Mike rowniez odnaleźli, jednak w drodze powrotnej wpadli w ruchome piaski. Pod koniec po skrzyni udało się odnaleźć Lightningowi oraz Cameronowi. W ostatniej chwili dolaczyli ze skrzyniami Scott i Jo. Chris: No to jestesmy w komplecie.. Zoey: Chwila, a gdzie Mike i B? Staci: I gdzie jest Dakota i Ann Maria? Chris: Mike i B ugrzęźli w piaskach a Dakota i Ann Maria zostały zdyskwalifikowane. Zaczęły opalać się na kamieniach zamiast walczyć o show! Jo (sarkastycznie): No tragedia.. Chris: Mozecie otworzyć skrzynie. Kazdy otworzył powoli swoją skrzynie. Lightning: Tak jest! Lightning się dostał! Sha-bum! Jo: To było jasne, że nie może mnie zabraknąć. Scott: To świetnie księżniczko, bo ja też tutaj jeszcze pobędę. Sam: Ja też jestem.. Super. Uznają mnie za pro! Zoey: Hura! Oby Mike był z nami. Brick: A ja licze na Dawn. Bo tez jestem. Cameron: O-o-o tym możesz chyba zapomnieć. Za to jestem ja, chociaz nie chce.. Staci: Nie dostałam się?! Jak to?! Dlaczego?! Cameron: Chris, mogę oddać jej swoje miejsce? Chris: Nie. Nie chcemy złodziei moich baterii w programie. Grupowe westchniecie Staci (zmieszana): Nie wiem o czym ty mówisz.. Chris: Ah tak? Chefie, pokaz nagranie. ~ Nagranie ~ Pokój Chrisa: Ciemno, zakrada się Staci. Staci: Chris musi mieć gdzieś tu baterie.. Specjalnie ukradłam kilka Samowi, żeby był mi potem wdzięczny. O! Tu są (zabiera wszystkie i ucieka z pokoju zjadając kilka po drodze) ~ Koniec Nagrania ~ Sam: Czad! Moge zatrzymać baterie, prawda Chris? Chris: Nie. (konfiskuje mu konsole) To już koniec emocji na dzisiaj. Aha, zapomniał bym o najważniejszym! Czas zaprezentować miejsce które zastąpi port wstydu, oraz zademonstrować jak on działa. Dawn: Mamy do pogadania jeszcze.. Chris: Później tez jest czas. Polana wstydu Wieczór. W małym oznaczonym X polu stoi Dakota, Ann Maria, Silent B, Staci oraz Mike. Za nimi znajdował się wielki osioł. Chris: Witajcie na polanie wstydu! Tutaj będziemy przeprowadzać wszelkie ceremonie oraz w każdym odcinku to tutaj ktoś zakończy swoja przygodę w Totalnej Porazce: Wiejskiej Legendzie. Zoey: Zaczekaj Chris! (podbiega do Mike) To takie niesprawiedliwe.. Mike: Nie przejmuj się i graj dla nas. Wiem, że stać cie na wygrana. Zoey: Nic już nie mów. (całuje go) Sam: Staci.. Staci: Tak? Sam: Dzieki za wszystko.. Musze ci coś powiedzieć.. Niestety nie zdążył. Chris dal osłowi do powąchania skarpetki Chefa. Osioł szybko się zamachnął i energicznie kopnął przegranych, którzy z wrzaskiem zniknęli na niebie. Jo: Super! Wiec zostało jeszcze tylko sześciu frajerów do wykopania? Chris: Chciałabyś. Oczywiście w tym sezonie będziecie konkurować nie tylko sami z sobą, ale rowniez poznacie resztę zawodników.. Ale to już w następnym odcinku. A co w nim będzie? Jakie będą przyjaźnie a jakie konflikty? Przekonacie się czytając pierwszy odcinek Totalnej Porażki... Wiejskiej.. Legendy! Dodatkowy klip Noc. Przyczepa ekipy programu. Chris zmierza do łóżka by położyć się spać, aż tu nagle rozlega się pukanie w drzwiach Chris (otwiera): A to ty Dawn... Wejdź.. Dawn (wściekła): Chris, nie możecie przyjąć jej do programu! Chris: Jak to nie? Sama się przecież zgłosiła.. Dawn: Powiedziałam nie i tyle! Chris: Nie przejmuj się, ona przecież nic nie wie że jesteś jej siostrom. Dawn: Wstyd mi będzie jak się dowie.. Ze jestem twoją asystentkom. KONIEC. Wielkie dzięki że zechciałeś/las przeczytać. :) Jak wrażenia? Fajne, nie mogę doczekać się kolejnych odcinków! Średnie Do bani, nie warto tego pisać. Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wiejskiej Legendy